Pokemon Emerald - The smallest loudmouths
by Eggy-boy
Summary: A story about a young boy named berry and his amazeballs journey through hoenn! This fic is a reboot" vitality of the idiots" and "abondom me again") I dont own pokemon, but the ocs are mine. Updating every Thursday! And please review, critism is always helpful -TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS
1. Missing the old life

I sat and waited as the back door of the truck opened up in front of me. The bright hoenn light screwing over my eyes and forcing a bit of a wine out of my mouth. Who gave the sun the right to beam like that? Damn sun…

I sighed, when mom said we were finally getting a house I was ecstatic. But now I'm sorta regretting her idea of moving to a new place, but settling down is a lot better than what we were doing before. My legs have gotten really tired over the years.

I raised my hand and tried to protect my eyes while my mom started talking to the Pokemon movers, and completely ignored me in the process while the vigoroth, I think that's what he called them, started picking up boxes while I was trying to get my balance back. Her lopunny, Puffs stepped out of the passenger side of the truck and snickered as it passed by me.

"That damn pokemon has it out for me," I thought to myself while stepping out of the trunk of the truck. "If it weren't for her I might have sat in the front seat for once,"

Looking around I spoke aloud to my mom, "What!? Mom you said we would stop for lunch three hours ago, where the hell are we-" she threw me an angry glare. I know she doesn't like it when I curse but I slip sometimes. It looked like she was about to yell, but stopped when the movers came back outside.

"That's it ma'm, you didn't have much stuff to move so it was a pretty easy job, yah have anything also for me and mah vigoroth,"

"No," she said then basically throwing their pay at them.

She didn't say anything else and called over her lopunny and the three of us went inside the newly built home.

Boxes were spread here and there and a few were open. Puffs was bouncing around and checking out our new home. Mom had laid down on the couch and huffed.

"I should hurry and make berry install that air conditioner, right Puffs?" She questioned. Lopunny nodded and continued with whatever it was doing.

"But I don't know how to set up a stupid air conditioner," I said to myself.

"Was I talking to you," mom said back. I guess I'm not good at whispering much...

The entire place wasn't that big. With our only furniture. That long ugly brown couch mom had collected some stuff from Dad's old storage unit here. How mom got the key, I'll never know. It seemed like there were two bathrooms with what looked like only two bedrooms and one… oh no. Not this crap again.

"hey Mom," I somberly asked. "What room am I staying in…" I asked. She's trying to screw me over isn't she...

"Your room is the attic, right up those steps," of course it is, I sighed to myself and spoke up.

"But why can't I have the normal room," I questioned.

I felt the crack in her voice while she pointed at lopunny "Puffs' is getting the upstairs room and I get the master bedroom, you get the attic,"

I was a bit angry "why the hell does that jerk get the room,"

"Don't you curse at me!" she nearly screeched. " She gets the room because she nearly payed for the house all on her own!"

"Bullshit, I'm the one that did all those jobs to-"

"DON'T CURSE AT ME," she screamed. Her voice cracked "G-go to the attic Beryl," she calmed herself.

"No," I yelled, Everytime we argue she gets like this. Ever since dad, well… she always treats me funny, and I don't like taking crap!

"I'm not going up there," I said. "You can't just shove me in there like some old hunk of junk,"

She looked pissed at this point. She was probably tired from the car ride.

I guess I was too.

"Go to your room, Beryl"

"Oh the bedroom? Unless it's a bedroom I'm not movin," I said.

"BERYL EMERALD VIXEN I SWEAR," she growled my full name, something you should always fear.

"Alright, you can swear all you want," I said taking a few steps back. "And when you stop swearing I want that bedroom,"

I yelled, running back outside, and slamming the door behind me.

"Hell yeah, I got the last words," I said to myself.

The second I spoke I coughed a bit. Yelling is this weather wasn't easy. The moist air is making me feel all wired on the inside. But I guess since I live here now I should get used to it.

Looking around i split off from my new home and checked out my neighborhood. Other than what I guessed was the path out from this place there wasn't much around. It was kinda small and quiet. Grass nearly everywhere and nobody in sight.

I walked behind my house and found a large, but empty backyard. The house next mine looked much better. I saw a large garden filled to the brim with plants.

Well except for this really big guy hanging around. He looked fat-ish and wore a normal shirt rolled up pants. Plus sandals kind of like mine.

"I'm, hey," I mumbled.

"The blob stopped shuffling in the bushes and turned to me,"

"Hello, uhm.. let me guess, your our new neighbor correct? My name's Birch,"

"Do you have a first name?"

"I don't know, I forget to check the wiki today, maybe my wife did though" he grumbled.

"your wife," I paused, "well I'm beryl, Beryl emerald vixen. But everyone I know just calls me berry,"

"Oh alright, well are you looking for something Mr berry," he questioned

"Well no, I'm just bored. What are you doing ,"

"Actually it's Professor Birch! And if you don't mind, you and your name might be able to aid me currently,"

"Well sure Professor," I chimed happy to get my mind off of my mom, wiping the pouring sweat off my face from standing still alone.

"Well thank you! And I'm trying to differentiate between the very simple berries like your average pechas and oran berries and these new ones that have recently started popping up around this region,"

I perked up "oh you need help with that? That's my specialty! I've been able to tell what berries do since I first started eating them!"

The Professor looked at me with a smirk " I assumed with that name you'd be eager to aid me," he cheered.

Knowing must do, I then grabbed a new berry from his hand and shoved a bite down my throat.

The Professor froze and stared at me.

A few seconds later I opened my mouth, "this berry… kinda clears my head a bit… and makes me feel a bit weaker,"

"So it seems the berry may cure confusion and affect a Pokemon's level…"

"Wot,"

Over the course of a few minutes we did this again and again. And he got what he needed.

"Need anymore help, I my stomach for room for a few more bites, I haven't eaten since yesterday,"

"What about your pokemon, how are they for a few tests?"

"I'm not a trainer, but I have spent the past few… years, 'following' my mom around sinnoh. Didn't like it much thought,"

"Oh, well I thought you were a trainer…" he paused, well I actually only needed help with that one berry… so how about you come with me and get some lunch.

At that moment I immediately thought, "STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER STRANGER DANGER" but I dismissed it and went it through his back door.

Surprisingly his house didn't look too different from my new place.

Except… there were pictures and papers all over the walls. The house was a bit cool and the main room was a bit messy. Not too bad.

"Oh sorry about the mess," I heard from behind me. Norman, you promised to help me cleaned this today. Where have you been? Not hanging around that joy again I hope!"

"N-no Caroline i'd never! I've just been with young berry outside. He's helped me a lot with my recent research, Berry, this is my wife, Caroline,"

"It's nice to meat you,"

She looked at me and smiled, " well thank you for keeping an an eye on my husband, you must be tired from all that work!" She chuckled.

"Well we did come in for a snack honey, just a gift for the young man.

she shot him a glare "you can make your own food,"

He paused and sadly made his way over to the fridge.

"so hun, while you were gone one of those poochyena came back, and I had to chase them away from your garden. And mrs Austin had her granddaughter visit today. Oh! and honey," she questioned while handing me a pastry that looked leftover from sometime earlier. "Did you hear the new neighbors. All I could tell was they were arguing."

I slowed down my chewing and tried to change the focus of the conversation. But nobody heard me.

"Oh really," Birch perked up confused, "mhm! I swear I might not even deliver the 'hello neighbor" cake I baked for them. They were arguing about something really odd too."

I paused in fear. I didn't think anyone would hear me an my mom…

"Something about the son being made to sleep in that dust filled old attic! And the mouth on that kid! It was absurd, and I'm sure that the child just left because I heard their front door slam shut,"

Birch slowly looked at me. Staring at me for a bit, and opening his mouth fo a second. And nodded.

"So hun, how was may doing,"

Oh well she is still down on route 102-"

I let the rest of the conversation drown out while I stood up.

"I should go, it's getting dark," I mumbled.

Mrs Birch stopped talking and looked over at me. Birch also seemed to have told her something.

"Hey berry, you said your weren't a trainer right?"

"Well yeah, but," he doesn't let me finish after he hands me the cake that Mrs Birch made.

Well I'm going to need your help with something tomorrow, something important.

"Uh, sure, I'll pop in,"

Birch looks as me with a grin, "hey, if you help me i'll make it worth your while!"

Now that caught my attention, I said I would show up tomorrow morning and he said goodnight to me as well as Mrs Birch.

After all that, I made my way home eating a bit of the cake that had been handed over. I didn't have to knock on the door since it was still unlocked.

I quietly stepped in and looked around. Boxes were open and shut, everything was everywhere and it looked like mom and puffs gave up on unpacking. It was nearly dark out but the house was still hot. The walls were bare and made the room seem even bigger and scarier than they probably were in reality.

I looked over and mom had plugged up the mini TV and was still on the couch.

I thought about apologizing for earlier for a second but didn't after she turned back. Puffs was already near me and sniffed around, yanking the cake out of my hands and leaving me with only what I had already eaten.

"Where did you get this," mom angrily asked.

" The neighbors made it, to say hello," I mumbled.

Mom had taken one taste of the cake "it tastes a bit old for me, kind of stale" and she threw it away.

"That, that's was a really good…" I quieted down and walked up to the attic. Stopping to find my one bag, which I did. It had my extra headband that I got as a gift a few years ago, a pack of Band-Aids, a small blanket and my other pair of underwear in it. Other than that I had to wear what I already had on to sleep upstairs.

I took off my headband and rung out the sweat. Then when i finally decided to sleep. I hung up my clothes and slept in my underwear to let the rest my clothes dry out. I finished my last crumb of cake. And shut the door, hearing a click and laying down.

I plopped down on the oddly moist wooden floor of the attic and stared at the ceiling wrapped in my small brown blanket.. I spent the next bit of time wondering what Birch needed help with tomorrow.

And not really getting much sleep that night, probably thanks to the sugar.


	2. Throwing myself out there

After shoving my face with that bit of cake last night, I wasn't surprised to find a gross taste in my mouth when I woke back up. My breath probably smelled really bad and I probably didn't smell much better. While the cramped room I felt stuck in was better than nothing, I was still angry that I had to sleep in here. Looking outside through the small attic window I got a pretty good view of the slow rising sun. Still really tired I watched as it got brighter and brighter until it started to hurt my eyes a bit.

I thought to myself, "Is this what I'm gonna have to deal with now, every fucking morning"

Rushing myself I had already put on my clothes so I could hurry downstairs and use the bathroom before mom and puffs. Thats when I was faced with a certain, very serious problem.

"Who locked the attic door!" I whispered angrily.

I almost felt like yelling, but that probably wouldn't have ended alright for me. Mom and puffs are always on the same schedule and really hate when I change that.

I tried to pry open the door. But that didn't work. And I still couldn't make any noise so I didn't even try to kick or punch it open. I probably wouldn't have been able to do that anyway.

Running out of ideas, I was getting really tired of this and it started feeling stuffy in the attic. I somehow was starting to hate this place even more. So I went over and tried to open my window. Pushing and pushing I was finally able to pry it open. And to my surprise, "holy crap it so cold out here," was the first thing I said, cooling down the room in seconds.

A thick fog had rolled in, and I couldn't see anything past the backyard. The air was so calm and cool I couldn't help but bask in it for a few minutes. Staring at nothing and looking down, I had an idea. At first, I thought about peeing out the window, but then I though, "Maybe I could climb down; The ground doesn't look that far and the roof to puffs room was right there under the window." I decided to jump and grabbed my bag. Putting my stuff in it really quickly and let it down in the corner of the room for later when I would come back. moving on I worked forward and made my way out of the room.

I stepped out one leg at a time and hung on the roof for a bit. Looking down in a bit of fear before letting go.

I tried to get a grip on something but everything was way to wet.

my flip flop slipped on the roof, then when I hit puffs roof I rolled down, down and down some more. I yelped when I hit the moist backyard dirt.

"HOLY MOTHER. Did you just jump from there!?" I heard from near.

"Are you okay, did you break anything?!" the person said in a shrill tone.

I sat up, not in much pain.

"I don't think so," I stuttered.

The person wants clearly a girl, and her long brown hair tied up with a bandana helped me notice. She was wearing a lot of red and green and looked really worried about me.

" I've had worse, Could you help me up," I asked " I gotta be somewhere with a professor,"

"Well if you're okay," she slowly said pausing and turning back "Wait, are you berry,"

I shook yes while she helped me up.

"OH!" She yelled, dropping me.

She quickly helped me up though. While she apologized she moved her hands a lot along With what she said.

"Sorry for dropping you," she stuttered "I'm May, my dad sent me to get you,"

"You're dad?" I asked.

"Well my dad is the professor,"

"Oh cool, but why don't you call him that?"

"Uh, it's do weird though, like if I called him daddy or something, I don't like it,"

" I get that, so the professor sent you?" I asked " I don't know he had a daughter,"

"Well yeah! And he wanted me to… well I don't know how to put this but I'm going to give you a Pokemon!" She said while fidgeting a bit.

"Your gonna give me a Pokemon…" I trailed. I was really surprised. I didn't even have my own room yet, and he wanted me to have a Pokemon?

Reaching out she handed me a Pokeball. "My mom never let me try for one of these," I mumbled to myself.

"Alright! My dad wanted me to tell you not to… oh I can't believe I forgot!" She said grieving to herself.

"Wait I think k he said something like, 'Don't open that until you get to the lab' yeah! I think that's what he said. Alright I've gotta go," She yelled while running off.

"I've gotta make it up to oldale and do some stuff! Happy travels Berry!"

"But I'm not going anywhere," I questioned, but I don't think she heard me.

I loomed over the ball, wondering what pokemon was in it. But is seemed I didn't have to give up any time. The ball popped and the Pokemon immediately popped out, landing in front of me in a blue light.

I held my breath for a bit in when I saw it.

The Pokemon was gray, and looked none I've seen in sinnoh, or even far back in Johto when I live there.

It loudly barked at me with a row a really sharp teeth. "Hi, I'm berry, I guess I'm going to be your master," I said slowly. It moved a bit closer. Growling and probably smelling my fear, and my sweat. It started barking and tried to tackle me.l

Quickly I grabbed it's ball and brought it back, not knowing what else to do I opted to get the professor's house. Besides that I'm pretty sure he still might want my help.

Or did he just want to give me a Pokemon? I didn't know, but I could ask him when I got there. Sadly the fog running rampant around town was way too thick to see in and I felt like i was running in circles. Soon enough at one point I ran into a wall, it was a bit weak and a pale color, then I looked down and saw myself. Well, the imprint I left when I jumped from the window.

"Dammit I have been running I circles," I started mumbling to myself in a rage. I was then annoyed by a short girl,a lot shorter than me.

She was running up from behind and not really paying attention to where she was going. She had sandy blonde hair, bright orange overalls and a jumpy attitude. She was grasping a Pokeball and screeching to herself.

"I got one I got one! I'm finally a master, a Pokemon master!" She screamed.

Looking at me I stood straight, and tried to walk past her without starting anything bit she noticed me.

"Hey are you a trainer!" she asked skipping towards me.

I quickly jumped back to my senses

"What, what the hell are you doing,"

"You have a Pokeball, that makes you a trainer! Im Austin and I'm want to be champion of hoenn!"

"Okay but did I ask," I jokingly said.

" I'm gonna be just like Wallace and steven! so I'm gonna battle just like they did!" She screeched.

Bored and angry I decided to talk to her to cool my nerves.

"But you can't be a master or a champion right," I asked. " Don't you need to battle and catch tons of Pokemon for that,"

" Oh, um, I guess, well does that mean?" She stopped talking and fiddled with the ball.

Then she quickly threw a blue light at me. A green pokemon popped out at me, a small one. It was shifting backward and making some space between us. Just as it had gotten out.

"Well, what are you waiting for it's your turn!" She yelled.

"I never said I would battle you," I mumbled. I didn't know if she heard me.

We were still in my backyard and I swear I heard my mom in the bathroom a bit ago. I chose not to end up with another problem on my hands and tried to bolt off, but the furry, dog pokemon. From before had already popped out of the ball and tried to fight.

My Pokemon barked and snarled at it's clear target, the other pokemon.

"Woah a Poochyena, I've seen Those before!" Austin said excitingly, " That's the bite pokemon! Come on let's battle, I want to be a master already!"

Thinking about it I wondered if may was really serious about me not opening the ball.

"So austin," i asked " what was this pokemon again? I just 'caught' it and have no idea what it does,"

"Yeah yeah! I know that, I read it in my Pokemon book! Poochyena know tackle! And uh… well I left my book at home but I remember that!" she said getting even worse with the stuttering and skipping around she was doing. It was kind of funny though.

"Okay so let's battle then!" I said, since Austin was getting me a bit excited, and I'm pretty sure the Poochyena would kill me if I didn't let it attack something soon.

"Okay!" Austin screamed, "Treecko, I mean… oh yeah! I forgot your nickname. Leafstorm! Attack the Poochyena with," she pause and scratched her head a bit," OH! LEER!" She quickly yelled.

Leafstorm sat still for a second, lunging forward and looking poochyena dead in the eye, but my Pokemon leaned back a bit a let out a loud bark dead in its face, making it back away quite a bit. "Okay… poochyena, Tackle leafstorm!" The Pokemon jumped up and bumped the Treecko backwards into Austin, and it scurried, hiding behind her.

Poochyena started barking, and howled at leafstorm until Austin brought it back into its ball.

Austin yelped, "You jerk Pokemon, you hurt my Pokemon," she repeated.

"Could you stop yelling, and could you stop barking already!" I said, but neither listened. I really didn't like all this noise.

Austin sorta coward a bit at the poochyena. Grasping her ball.

"Leafstorm no…" For a second I thought she was okay but noticed her flinch with every bark.

"Poochyena," I mumbled. It didn't stop.

"Hey," I said, trying to get it's attention.

But it kept going, backing Austin against a wall. She whimpered,"poochyena hurt my Pokemon," I was starting to feel bad for her and a bit angry at my Pokemon.

"HEY COULD YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled at the Pokemon. It turned back at me with and snarled! "my mom is way worse than you, stop barking already," I said to it. It stopped barking for a second and stared at me. Right before it started barking again I brought it back and quickly tried to apologize to Austin. But I never got the chance when I heard my mom from inside.

" Hey who's in our backyard! Puffs come here! There might be another scout following us," she yelled. "Berry! BERRY, COME DOWN HERE AND DEAL WITH WHATEVERS OUTSIDE,!" She yelled.

Coming to my senses I yelled "gotta go, you better run too," to Austin and ran off. Who knows what would happen if mom and puffs caught me like this.

" I-i, So what if you won! I'm gonna be the best! Stupid berry boy!" austin yelled. Looking back I saw Austin running off and looking back, but I couldn't tell what she looked like from the distance I gained. But it didn't look happy.

I kept going until I had to stop, the fog had passed and I could finally see where I was. The houses actually weren't that far apart i did get lost in the fog. But luckily i made it to Professor Birch's house just as he was walking out.

He was only wearing a basic shirt and some shorts with slippers. on the phone yelling and looking stressed out. clearly tired and groggy he didn't look very happy. Like he's been really busy.

That's when the police car pulled up. In front of him


	3. Who what and where to go

Professor elm looked a bit mad when I walked up to him. But perked up in a daze, saying a quick "morning," before looking ahead.

"Goooodmornin," I said, walking up from the side. "What's going on today, still need my help?"

He quickly looked up at me. "No… didn't May tell you to stay home," he sighed.

"Idk I can't even remember,"

"Did you just idk me?" He asked.

"Why this police car here, were you robbed yesterday it wasn't me I swear!" I spat out in instinct. But he said no.

"Somebody broke into my lab. And took one of my Pokemon. I asked May to tell you to stay home because I couldn't give you a Pokemon today, something important came up,"

"so you were gonna give me a pokemon! it's okay, she gave the Pokemon to me for you," I said, holding out the Pokeball for him to see.

"I never… well yeah, sure, your welcome I guess," he said sounding annoyed. "She must've gotten confused again," I heard him whisper.

"Well, I am already going to the lab. I guess you should come to," maybe I'll be able to help you a bit with your new Pokemon if I have the time.

The door to the police car opened, I

Paused and almost jumped behind the fence out of fear. But I stopped myself. "professor elm," the donut stuffer said "We used some video footage taken by a security camera, and asked around, possibly finding the parents of the thief,"

The officer opted to drive us to the lab which was only a few minutes away. Dropping us off at the small scale pale building with a large broken window out in the back.

Wondering what was going on I asked elm about the window.

"Somebody broke in early this morning. We couldn't figure out who on camera because they kept moving about, and wore a large amount of orange that made me kind of sick to look at,"

"All they did was break a window? Well Arceus I've done worse than that professor," I laughed.

" Sort of, All they did was stand outside and play with a ball for a good hour before, what I assume was an accident. They broke the window and went after the ball, but ended up leaving with my treecko,"

This king about it I had a serious brainblast.

"Wait, you mean Austin!?"

The professor looked at me surprised.

"I just battled that girl like half an hour ago,"

Elm, who stared into space for a second grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

A few other people and pokemon we're inside. Two adults, the one officer and only one other professor, or lab assistant I couldn't tell.

Also there was this other kid. Looked a bit familiar. Greenish hair and a bit chubby, she looked a bit tired too, just sitting in the corner in a daze.

"Berry!" Professor elm said excitingly" tell them what you told me,"

The green haired girl snapped up and looked over. But I was already talking about Austin.

"Well I don't remember everything.." the officer moved forward, which made me a bit uneasy,"

"But I do know she said her name was Austin. She was wearing some orange clothes, like overalls or something. And she forced me to battle with her treecko and whatever. Then ran away when I beat her,"

"That sounds like our niece," one of the adults said.

I was pushed to the side after the policeman finished his thing. Lucky for me, I didn't like talking to that guy at all.

I got really bored waiting for the professor to finish up when I remembered that girl from before. Maybe she was from around here.

Looking back to see if that green haired girl was still there I accidentally caught her right behind me. She crashed into me and for a split second I swear we accidentally kissed.

We both paused.

"I'm sorry berry," she quickly said. She mumbled something to herself and looked back to me. It sounded familier. She looked at me and said it again.

"Beryl emerald vixen?" She mumbled again.

I stared at her confused. This tan girl stared smirking at me. And pulled her green hair into two small pigtails on her head. One way higher than the other. A really bad job, one that i recognised. Honestly I've only known a few people in my life.

She smiled and waited for a response.

My mom and dad. Tons of team rocket's Scouts, who aren't really half bad to talk too. Then my old cousins, And by cousins I mean neighbors. Who were the family to my best friend…

"Sunnygo," I whispered. We both yelled at each other. I squealed, and started hugging her and quickly trying to catch up. "Jeese Sunnygo you look so tan!?"

"You too Berry, what happened?"

"I've always been this brown," I commented.

" I know," she smiled "oh my goodness luv I haven't see you in years," she chuckled.

"I see your little accents have gotten better," I commented. " I thought you would've quit that a long time ago,"

" well of course I didn't, I can even throw my voice now. And i haven't had anything to do since you left. So you moved here?!"

"Only just yesterday. Things have been going nuts since I got here though. I've even got this pokemon, a poochyena or something,"

"Really, I wouldnt think that pokemon to be a good starter,"

"Anything works for me," I said.

"Still up for anything Beryl, I thought you would have grown out of that,"

We both laughed.

"So you've got here just yesterday. How's hoenn goin for you."

"Hot ,sweaty and I sleep in an attic, so there's that. I'm still used to sinnohs weather by now,"

"So that's where you went, and whatever happened your parents?"

"They divorced, I don't know how I didn't see it coming,"

You were probably hanging around me too much," she paused.

"So you've already gotten your pokemon right, if it's a poochyena why are you still here. Shouldn't you be training outside or something,"

Well I did just get this pokemon like half an hour ago. And I barely even know where I live,"

"You don't know where to go huh, me neither,"

"You have a Pokemon?"

The looked up and yelped "Oh that's right! Professor, Professor!" She yelled, surprising me since yelling at random people isn't really my thing.

Professor elm stuck up his hand to her making her stop.

"i'm very sorry sunny, I know you had an appointment today and all to choose your pokemon. But,"

Sunny started to frown.

"But I only have one pokemon, so I'm sorry you won't get to have a choice. Unless you want to go out and catch a Pokemon on your own,"

She shuffled back to me. "Hey berry, I'm gonna go for the last one. Yah think ittle be gud," she whispered in a country-ish accent.

"I shrugged not having an answer, and she went for the ball.

"Oh no hun," one of the adults said.

"What are we going to tell Austin's parents,"

Sunny and I were so busy we weren't even paying any attention to the sun an uncle. And she still wasn't focused on them.

I piped up.

"What if I go get her?"

The adults looked at me confused including the policeman.

"But how could you go out there, you don't know where she is?"

"So,"

"You've got a pokemon though, berry?" the parents asked. "That you just got this morning.

I grabbed my ball and looked at elm remembering that I was gonna ask him some questions. He was crouched down with Sunnygo " This pokemon Is a mudkip, a water type, simple as that,"

"Berry, what pokemon did may give you," he askec looking at me.

" I thought you sent her to give me the Pokemon..." I thought about it guessed I shouldn't ask. Letting poochyena out of its ball.

It was sleeping quietly when it came out and I immediately did that "shhh" finger thing. I really didn't want it waking up.

"well let's see, it's a female for one. And it's teeth are very sharp. Let guess, loud and probably wants to bite you?" He asked.

"Y-yeah! And it really wants to battle, it nearly went wild on the treecko from earlier,"

"Well Berry, I think it might just be hungry. Pokemon do hunt sometimes,"

Was it trying to kill treecko earlier?" I thought to myself.

"I know a lot about these to pokemon. Poochyena are very common around here and mudkip, well he has been here for a long time, would you like to me to tell about anything? Eating habits? Even it's moves.

Sunnygo then pulled up her arm and showed off the watch looking thing.

"Sorry professor but the internet's already got me covered," she joked. Then quickly looking up mudkip on the tiny screen, she squinted a lot trying to read it.

"No thanks professor, I'll figure her out" I said.

"No thanks?" Sunny asked "when did you get so propper?"

"I've just been around," I said.

"Well do either of you want to Nickname your pokemon? I've been working on both of your official trainer cards. And the paperwork will be sent through in a few minutes, after that you sunny have to leave. We still have to fix this mess and find Austin.

The noise lingering at my feet was enough to make me realise my Pokemon had just woke up.

But elm had me covered with a bowl of Pokemon food.

"We always have one or two of these just in case something Pops up.

He handed each of us and extra for later and we both started talking letting him get back to work.

"I dont know if I'm going to nickname mudkip. What about you berry.

"Pecha,"

"What? Where'd you get that?

"They're all over sinnoh, and I hear Johto had Berry's like that too,"

"Really, I never paid attention to any of that stuff. But why pecha,"

"It's my favorite berry," I love the taste,"

We both sat and waited for our trainer cards to print when the aunt and uncle came up to us.

"So berry as you were saying earlier, you would try to find Austin?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I forgot about that. Yeah sure, I can get her for you. Why are you so worried anyway?"

They gave me a funny look. "Austin is only seven, that's way to young to start battling pokemon or traveling town to town alone. Who knows how far she could've gotten." Her uncle said.

"She loves to run around, it's her strong suit," the aunt chimed.

"Sound more like a weakness," elm said. She should tired out eventually. Maybe you two could catch her before lunch.

Me and Sunny looked at each other.

"I bet I would!" I said, sunny smiled.

I just really wanted to get out of that house. My mom was gonna snuff me in that attic. And maybe this could take me places.

"Maybe, I could probably," sunny said slowly, I looked at her getting excited. "Yeah! Why not?! I'd luv to luv," she said in her best accent.

"The police are already out there looking right," I whispered to sunny. "this should be easy, and we can catch up, I know this great place in oldale we could visit,"she added to my plan.

We looked at our pokemon, Sunnygo held her mudkip, "are you ready for adventure, she said in a kanto style accent.

I bent down and looked at pecha, she glared at me.

"You don't scare me," I said to her, but she didn't budge. Maybe she was still hungry.

Sunny putting away mudkips ball and letting it by her side. "Stay close okay,"

"Same thing for you, pecha," I said, she'd probably leave her ball whenever she wanted anyway.

Professor elm came back over. Handing us our official trainer cards and they look nothing like credit cards I've gotten my hands on here and there. This was way different.

Letting us go and getting back to work, we left elms lab. We decided to start looking while it was still early.

"Oh crap! Sunny I've gotta show you something!" I yelled

Since my house was right next door we came to it and stopped.

"I have to go get my bag. It's got something important in it,"

"Is it my dignity," sunny asked

"No but I think my self worth might be in there," we giggled.

I walked up to the door, welcome to my house! I yelled with Glee, I was really happy to see her again.

She walked in and we started to the attic on the top floor.

"Oh my God, berry, who the heck did you bring in here,"

Oh, hi mrs. Vixen, its me sunngo," I paused. My mom was not gonna be happy about that comment.

Mrs vixen…. My mom whispered with a whimper. But she continued.

"Berry where the heck have you…" she looked down, and saw the pokeballs. And our pokemon, who we've let walk along with us during this trip.

Pecha already started sniffing around and made her way to the fridge. And mudkip sat close to Sunnygo.

"Get out, I am not dealing with this right now…"

"Too bad mom," I said, "it's party time,"

Running up the stairs for the bag I was stopped by puff, who looked confused at sunny.

She smirked at me, looked like things were gonna get physical again


	4. Two car traffic children

My mom slowly started yelling at us to take whatever we were doing outside while pecha was sniffing her way into the kitchen. Puffs hopped down the stairs and stood by my mom calming her down a bit.

"Is the bag really that important berry," she said shifting back to the front door. " If she doesn't want us here than we can go. I mean I might be able to buy whatever you need when we get to next town,"

Sunnygo asked. I got a bit offended.

"just put mudkip in its ball and you don't have to spend anything, I've already got the band, you don't have to get me another, or spend anything else on me. Plus were still looking for Austin and I don't want to spend anymore time talkin',"

"What band, wait you still have-," she questioned. Before getting a bit distracted by puffs. Who looked like she was pissed.

Looking behind us pecha was already digging in my mom's stuff.

Specifically one of lopunny's boxes and I don't think she was very happy about that. She high jumped up in her own puffs way and had no problem with it. Sunny and mom had front row seats as lopunny used the couch as a launchpad stepping on the counter and then right on my face to get to it's snacks from sinnoh.

The back of my head smacked right down onto the table behind me.

Honestly it really fucking hurt, and i could hear puffs trying to graphic pecha from behind. It was clear my mom was put off by my pain she went back to her spot on the couch when she saw sunny was already trying to help me up.

"Get over here puffs, just let him go," she said, surprising me a bit. " get in the attic already, and stay up there," my mom quickly said.

"Berry, you're okay right?" Sunny asked.

"Not really, head hurts and I kinda feel like shit right now,"

My mom looked peeved and started getting upset. The room was really quiet for a while.

"C'mon sunny," I moaned. Taking her into the attic with me listening to my mom and stopping whatever argument would've happened. Both of of putting our pokemon in our balls and closing the attic door. Hearing that click again. Knowing that wasn't a good sound. Along with that I heard my mom back downstairs.

"He had a Pokemon puffs, first he gets that thing then what." "Lo lopun lopun lopunny," "why do you hate that boy so much,"

I stopped listening after that. Whenever she talks to puffs she turns into a weird mess.

"Oh, I think I just locked it." I said to sunny while she sat down in the cramped space.

"We can get it later. so you sleep in here. Looks like fun," she joked.

"Yeah, it is pretty bad. But when I argue with mom. Apparently elm and his family can hear us, and I don't really like that. So might as well deal with it than yell about it,"

Sunny gave me a questioning frown look and looked around a bit more, not taking her long to see everything.

"I'm guessing that's your bag," she said looking off into the corner.

"Is it plastic, I thought you meant a backpack or something, what happened to you berry?"

I didn't feel like i had an answer and just handed over the bag.

"Band daids, a blanket and some-," she looked up at me holding my underwear.

"Are these yours,"

"What's so funny,"

"I'm not laughing am I. Berry is this all your stuff? It's not a lot, even less than when we lived in celadon city.," See said with a voice crack.

"I don't like buying stuff, so I don't have much stuff. Not that big of a deal," I stated

"Hey, I remember this," she said emptying out the bag.

"I gave you this headband," she whispered. "I gave this to you,"

"Well yeah, I've kept it ever since you gave it to me. I never got to wear it though. It was just a bit too small, why did you buy this for me anyways" I said. "You didn't have to wasted the money you saved up on me,"

I grabbed it and stretched it out. The thing didn't even fit on my wrist. "Well maybe I can wear it as a wristband though," I said sliding the blue and green striped headband up my arm. She frowned for a bit. "I can't believe you,"

"Something wrong," i asked.

"Of course!" She almost yelled. "I just want to freaking hug you! I haven't seen you in so long and I thought you would be fine after all,"

"It's okay sunny, I mean it hasn't been all that great but,"

"But what! The second met you you smelt awful and you were dirty and everything, you look homeless!"

I stopped talking and made an angry face at her.

"Berry I didn't mean to offend. But I missed you, and we'll this isn't how I wanted to find you, I've practiced my impressions and skills and even studied pokemon since you and your mom left on her journey. But it's like you haven't before anything since then,"

I sighed " does it really seem that bad?"

She shook yes. "Berry, will you come with me," she immediately asked.

"What, but i've already gotten a bit settled,"

" Berry I've been listening to you ever since I saw you. All you do is fight with your mom, and let her yell at you for no reason, that's bullying!"

"You wouldn't get it," I mumbled

"Berry, I just wanted to meet my Friend again,"

Of course I felt bad. She's kinda been the only person I've thought about for years. My mom never did let me talk to anyone without her permission. So I haven't had any friends in a while.

"Then let's go," I said. "Let's go, and find Austin already,"

Sunny wasn't crying during this whole thing but still wasn't happy.

"Look sunny, i'm taking care of my family problems. I know what I'm doing, I'm pretty smart for an 11 year old."

"when an 11 year old says that they probably aren't,"

"So you're calling yourself stupid then,"

"At least I have the courage to admit it. I'm not that bright."

She looked at me with a semi serious expression.

"Berry, I remember why we had to split up and move. But your parents divorce and stuff isn't on you y'know,"

We both stopped talking.

"Sunny," I asked as she peered up "I can't promise I won't come back. But I'll go with you. If it'll make you feel better. but please no more family talk. It gets annoying after a while.

She smiled a bit at me and held her hand out.

"Just a handshake?" I asked.

"You do still smell like crap y'know,"

I was surprised with how serious she was with me. And shook her hand in return.

"So you said the door locked?" She asked.

"Yeah, looks like we're gonna have to go out the window. And trust me, we shouldn't bother mom and her pokemon. I don't think either will help us right now,"

"Seriously berry," she questioned. But she shrugged it off.

And we bother went through the motions that I did this morning about four hours ago. Hopping off puffs roof and jumped on to the moist backyard. Sunny and I both fell on our asses in the process just like I did this morning.

"So how many times have you done that, wait don't tell me, I don't want to know,"

" Trust me not a lot, I'm not that agile,"

She looked down at my wrist. " So your gonna wear that now?"

She was talking about the headband.

"Yeah, might as well start now while it fits," I joked.

She looked a bit happy at me. "Finally, I thought I was gonna have force it on you,"

We both got up and sunny let out her mudkip. It wasn't shy and was already sitting by Sunny God's side.

"Are you really not gonna nickname him?" I asked.

"i dunno, I think mudkip is just fine for now, what about you,"

I let out pecha and looked down, she was still somehow eating a poffin from puffs case.

"Pecha, it's bout time I started training you,"

She glanced up at me and growled a bit.

"Aww don't worry, I just don't want you to kill and scare everything you look at,"

"Such a way with words berry," sunny joked. I glanced at her.

"Except for her, you can terrify her all you want,"

"Aww c'mon! Don't be a bully. I know! I'll get mudkip to protect me. My poketch is best for this sorta thing!" She explained.

"Well the razor sharp teeth in pechas mouth beg to differ," I said. Looking at her. She flashed her jaw at me.

"Aww who's a good girl," I whispered. Sending pokemon into a fit.

We kept going back and forth while walking out of town and finally going off after Austin.

Pecha and mudkip looked like they were getting along and we were finally starting to get some hope. It looked like our search was finally up and running.

"So how far do you think she's gotten with that Pokemon," sunny asked.

" Dunno, couldn't have been that far though. She's probably stuck trying to battle trainers or something. leafstorm and Austin aren't that good a team if you ask me.

"Leafstorm? Is that what she nicknamed her treecko? Isn't that a Pokemon move,"

I shrugged not really knowing.

"So sunny, didn't you say you spent some time studying pokemon or something?"

"Well of course," she said, picking up her mudkip. " Like I remember how mudkip was a water type, and it evolves a good two times. I remember stuff like that," she paused.

"But I wasn't really good with normal school stuff. Not too bright in the head yknow." She laughed, I didn't.

"So you know where we're going? I asked.

"Yeah, there isn't much of a path to walk on but I do remember the way to oldale, my older sister walked we to the lab and she's a trainer. So I had some help,"

"What's in oldale?" I asked not really having much to say anymore.

"Well you'll see, maybe we'll find- hey," she cut herself off looking straight ahead.

"It's Austin!" I yelled.

She saw us and made a mean face at me. Sticking her tongue out and grabbing her treecko. And before we could stop her she ran off holding what looked like another fainted Pokemon, some sort of bug.

"That's Austin?! She is way shorter that I thought she would be,"

She grabbed me and we started running. Mudkip in one hand and me in the other trying to keep up. Pecha was right behind Austin running up ahead.

The chase was on.


End file.
